ultraethranorioumfandomcom-20200215-history
Creative Initiatives Inc.
'Creative Initiatives Incorporated, or CII '''for short, is an up and coming game development company located in Brooklyn, New York. Trey Paul, the founder, started the company in 2012. CII had humble beginnings, with small jobs with big companies, trying to make a name for itself. Big companies such as Rockstar and Activision are some of the larger names they have worked with, whether it be in the marketing, development or production department. CII signed a contract with Futuretimeline.net on May 8, 2013. Details of the contract are unknown. History Humble Beginnings ''"I felt like I deserved better because I can do better. I felt like I had the willpower and mindset to be successful, bu there I was.... unsuccessful." - Paul on his past In January 2012, Trey Paul was struggling. It was money problems. The economy was bad and it hit Paul the most. He had worked as a staff member in a local high school in Brooklyn, very close to the Brooklyn Bridge. Unfortunately, the school shut down in a mass shut down of schools across New York State. Paul was out of a job and was forced to move in with a relative, staying in their basement. Paul spent his time modding Pokemon ROMs and Command & Conquer: Generals. And boy, was he good at it. "I always came up with creative ideas that just interested the entire community, for the most part." Paul says when he looks back on it. "It wasn't because I was doing what they wanted to see. No, it was never about that. Nor was it about bragging rights. I had fun doing it." Dynamic Duo "When I first met Trey, it was awkward. *laughs* But, ah, well. A lot of things are. He supported me, I supported him. I covered his weaknesses, he covered mine." - Alfonso Hernandez, Programmer of CII In the month of April in 2013, Paul met Alfonso Hernandez via mutual friends. The two spoke of their various works. Hernandez had known his own ways of getting jobs in industries, although small. Hernandez had worked at Rockstar at the time as a low-paid programmer. He had created the weapons wheel in Red Dead Redemption, which he described as an "innovative, much easier concept" than previous weapon switching systems. The two soon kicked off their own group, "Developers for Hire", a play on "Heroes For Hire". Before too long, they began creating indie games and selling them on IndieDB, even eventually turning them into smartphone apps. "We didn't want to sell them. We wanted them to be free. But... we needed some source of income. That's how you grow." Hernandez stated. Hernandez continued. "We used the money we earned on new equipment, or as Trey likes to say it, "new innovations." Soon, the name changed into what's now CII, with it being recognized as a company in November 2012. Games Supported in Minor Roles * Red Dead Redemption - 2010 * Grand Theft Auto V - 2013 * Call of Duty: Black Ops - 2010 * Watch Dogs - 2014 * NBA 2K14 (PS3 and 360 versions) - 2013 * NBA 2K15 - 2014 * PokeMMO - N/A Indie Games * Cops N' Robbers - 2013 * Life, A Text Adventure - 2012 * Life, A Text Adventure, 2 - 2013 Supported In Major Roles * Project Spark - 2014 Games Created * The Psi Project - 2015 * Psi Online - 2015 * inFAMOUS: A Time Traveler's Story - 2016 * inFAMOUS: Stormbringer - 2014 * Control - 2015 * Pokemon - A Revamped Collection - 2017 * PokeGL - 2019 Inno-System : Main article: Inno-System "There's a system I actually like now with the Inno-System, because as a PC gamer, you can sit on your couch and just play the best games. It's better than a Steam Box. It's like if PC turned into a console." '' -''' ''Lawrence, "SirLarr" of Inside Gaming, an associate of Machinima "I always wanted to make a system to compete. I'm a competitive guy." '' - Trey Paul, C.I.I. founder'' The Inno-System is a gaming console created by Creative Initiatives Inc. as an attempt to compete with the other console on the market, the PS4, Xbox One and Wii U. The system is built like a PC, but with an easy to use interface. The messaging system looks much like a mobile phone's, to stay familiar to first time users, while being simple to use. Companies Signed With * Sucker Punch * Futuretimeline.net * Game Freak * Rockstar Category:Companies